


The Tiger's Tail

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fairy Tail, Tiger's Curse Series - Colleen Houck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaking, Endgame Lyon vastia/Juvia Lockser, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Tiger's Curse Lyvia AU.This is my version of the Tiger's curse series but in the FT world. No magic except for what is in the book series.  The first few chapters won't be too different as I'm mostly sticking to the books but I'll be changing it up to match the FT world yet modern. Basically I'll keep the Mythology and as much true to the book series. I just think Juvia and Lyon would be a good fit for Ren and Kelsey. If you dont like Lyvia then don't read. There is some Gruvia but only temporarily. Lyvia is the endgame couple.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser & Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like this. Let me know.

The prisoner stood with his hands tied in front of him, tired, beaten, and filthy but with a proud back befitting his royal heritage. His captor, Zeref, looked on haughtily from a lavishly carved, gilded throne. Tall, gold pillars stood like sentinels around the room. Not a whisper of a jungle breeze moved across the sheer draperies. All the prisoner could hear was the steady clinking of Zeref’s jeweled rings against the side of the golden chair. Zeref looked down, eyes narrowed into contemptuous, triumphant slits.

The prisoner was the prince of an Alakitasian kingdom called Alverez. Technically, his current title was Prince and High Protector of the Alvarez Empire, but he still preferred to think of himself as his father’s son.

That Zeref, the King of a small neighboring kingdom on an island called Caracole, had managed to kidnap the prince was not as shocking as who was sitting beside Zeref: Ultear, Zeref’s daughter and the prisoner’s fiancée, as well as the prince’s younger brother, Gray. The captive studied all three of them but only Zeref returned his determined gaze. Beneath his shirt, the prince’s stone amulet lay cool against his skin, while anger surged through his body.

The prisoner spoke first, struggling to keep the betrayal out of his voice, “Why have you—my soon-to-be-father—treated me with such . . . inhospitality?” 

Nonchalant, Zeref affixed a deliberate smile on his face. “My dear prince, you have something I desire.”

“Nothing you could want can justify this. Are our kingdoms not to be joined? Everything I have has been at your disposal. You needed only to ask. Why have you done this?” Zeref rubbed his jaw as his eyes glittered.

“Plans change. It seems that your brother would like to take my daughter for his bride. He has promised me certain remunerations if I help him achieve that goal.”

The prince turned his attention to Ultear, who, with cheeks aflame, assumed a demure, submissive pose with her head bowed. His arranged marriage to Ultear was supposed to have ushered in an era of peace between the two kingdoms. He had been away for the last four months overseeing military operations on the far side of the empire and had left his brother to watch over the kingdom.

I guess Gray was watching a little bit more than just the kingdom. The prisoner strode fearlessly forward, faced Zeref, and called out, 

“You have fooled us all. You are like a coiled cobra that has been hiding in his basket, waiting for the moment to strike.” He widened his glance to include his brother and his fiancée.

“Don’t you see? Your actions have freed the viper, and we are bitten. His poison now runs through our blood, destroying everything.” Zeref laughed disdainfully and spoke, “If you agree to surrender your piece of the Fairy Amulet, I might be persuaded to allow you to live.”

“To live? I thought we were bartering for my bride.” 

“I’m afraid your rights as a betrothed husband have been usurped. Perhaps I haven’t been clear. Your brother will have Ultear.” 

The prisoner clenched his jaw, and said simply, “My father’s armies would destroy you if you killed me.” Zeref laughed.

“He certainly would not destroy Gray’s new family. We will simply placate your dear father and tell him that you were the victim of an unfortunate accident.” He stroked his short, stippled beard and then clarified, “Of course, you understand, that even should I allow you live, I will rule both kingdoms.” Zeref smiled. “If you defy me I will forcibly remove your piece of the amulet.” 

Gray leaned toward Zeref and protested stiffly, “I thought we had an arrangement. I only brought my brother to you because you swore that you would not kill him! You were to take the amulet. That’s all.” Zeref shot out his hand as quickly as a snake and grabbed Gray’s wrist. 

“You should have learned by now that I take whatever I want. If you would prefer the view from where your brother is standing, I would be happy to accommodate you.” Gray shifted in his chair but kept silent. Zeref continued.

“No? Very well, I have now amended our former arrangement. Your brother will be killed if he does not comply with my wishes, and you will never marry my daughter unless you hand over your piece of the amulet to me as well. This private arrangement of ours can easily be revoked, and I can have Ultear married to a different man—a man of my choosing. Perhaps an old sultan would cool her blood. If you want to remain close to Ultear, you will learn to be submissive.”

Zeref squeezed Gray’s wrist until it cracked loudly. Gray didn’t react at all. Flexing his fingers and slowly rolling his wrist, Gray sat back, raised a hand to touch the engraved amulet piece hidden underneath his own shirt, and made eye contact with his brother.

An unspoken message passed between them. The brothers would deal with each other later, but Zeref’s actions meant war, and the needs of the kingdom were a priority for both. 

Obsession pumped up Zeref’s neck, throbbed at his temple, and settled behind his black, serpentine eyes. 

Those same eyes dissected the prisoner’s face, probing, assessing for weakness. 

Angered to the point of action, Zeref jumped to his feet. “So be it!” Zeref pulled a shiny knife with a jeweled hilt from his robe and roughly yanked up the sleeve of the prisoner’s now filthy, once-white finely made shirt. 

The ropes twisted on his wrists and he grunted in pain as Zeref drew the knife across his arm. The cut was deep enough that blood welled up, spilled over the edge, and dripped onto the tiled floor. 

Zeref tore a wooden talisman from around his neck and placed it beneath the prisoner’s arm. Blood dripped from the knife onto the charm, and the engraved symbol glowed a fiery red before pulsing an unnatural white light. 

The light shot toward the prince with groping fingers that pierced his chest and clawed its way through his body. Though strong, he wasn’t prepared for the pain. The captive screamed as his body suddenly became inflamed with a prickly heat and he fell to the floor. 

He reached out with his hands to brace himself, but he managed only to scratch feebly on the cold, white tile of the floor. The prince watched helplessly as both Ultear and his brother attacked Zeref, who shoved both viciously back. 

Ultear fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the dais. The prince was aware that his brother was near, overtaken by grief as the life drained from Ultear’s limp body. Then he was aware of nothing except the pain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures are about to begin.

I was standing on a precipice. Technically, I was just standing in line at a temp job office in Magnolia, but it felt like a precipice. Childhood, high school, and the illusion that life was good and easy times were behind me. Ahead loomed the future: college, a variety of summer jobs to help pay for tuition, and the probability of a lonely adulthood. The line inched forward. I’d been waiting for what seemed like hours trying to get a lead on a summer job. When it was finally my turn, I approached the desk of a bored, tired job-placement worker who was on the phone. 

The woman gestured me closer and indicated that I should sit down. After she hung up, I handed her some forms and she mechanically began the interview.

“Name, please.” 

“Juvia. Juvia Lockser.”

“Age?”

“Seventeen, almost eighteen. My birthday’s coming soon.” She stamped the forms.

“Are you a high school graduate?” 

“Yes. I graduated just a couple of weeks ago. I plan on attending Magnolia Community College this fall.” 

“Parents’ names?” 

“Anahita and Tarka Lockser, but my guardians are Bisca and Alzack Connell.” 

“Guardians?” 

Here we go again, I thought. Somehow explaining my life never got easier. “Yes. My parents are . . . deceased. They died in a car accident when I was a freshman.” She bent over some paperwork and scribbled for a long time. I grimaced, wondering what she could be writing that was taking so long. 

“Miss Lockser, do you like animals?” 

“Sure. Umm, I know how to feed them . . .” Is anyone lamer than me? Way to talk myself out of being hired. I cleared my throat. “I mean, sure, I love animals.” The woman didn’t really seem to care about my response, and she handed me a posting for a job. 

NEEDED: A TEMPORARY WORKER FOR TWO WEEKS. ONLY DUTIES INCLUDE: TICKET SALES, FEEDING THE ANIMALS, AND CLEANING UP AFTER PERFORMANCES.   
Note: Because the tiger and dogs need to be cared for 24/7, room and board are provided. 

The job was for the Blue Pegasus Circus, a small family-run circus at the fairgrounds. I remembered getting a coupon for it at the grocery store. I’d even considered offering to take my foster parents’ kids, Romeo, who is six years old, and Asuka, who is four. That way Bisca and Alzack could have some time to themselves. But then I lost the coupon and forgot all about it.

“So, do you want the job or what?” the woman asked impatiently. 

“A tiger, huh? Sounds interesting! Are there elephants, too? Because I have to draw the line at scooping up elephant droppings.” I giggled quietly at my own joke, but the woman didn’t so much as crack a smile. Since I had no other options, I told her that I would do it. She gave me a card with an address and she instructed me to be there the next day by 6:00 a.m. I wrinkled my nose. “They need me at six in the morning?” 

The worker just gave me a look and shouted “Next!” at the line shuffling behind me. 

What had I gotten myself into? I thought as I climbed into Bisca’s borrowed hybrid and headed home. I sighed. It could be worse. I could be flipping burgers tomorrow. Circuses are fun. I just hope there are no elephants. 

Living with Bisca and Alzack was okay for the most part. They gave me a lot more freedom than most other kids’ parents, and I think we have a healthy respect for each other—well, as least as much as adults can respect a seventeen-year-old anyway. I helped babysit their kids and never got into trouble.

It wasn’t the same as being with my parents, but we were still a family of sorts. I parked the car carefully in the garage and headed into the house to find Bisca attacking a mixing bowl with a wooden spoon. I dropped my bag on a chair and went to get a glass of water. “Making vegan cookies again, I see. What’s the special occasion?” I asked. 

Bisca jammed the wooden spoon into the dense dough several times as if the spoon were an icepick. “It’s Asuka’s turn to bring treats for her playdate.” I stifled a snigger by coughing. She narrowed her eyes at me shrewdly.

“Juvia Lockser, just because your mother was the best cookie baker in the world doesn’t mean I can’t make a decent treat.” 

“It’s not your skills I doubt; it’s your ingredients,” I said, picking up a jar. “Substitute nut butter, flax, protein powder, and agave. I’m surprised you don’t put recycled paper in those things. Where’s the chocolate?” 

“I use carob sometimes.” 

“Carob is not chocolate. It tastes like brown chalk. If you’re going to make cookies, you should make—” 

“I know. I know. Pumpkin chocolate chip or double chocolate peanut butter. They’re really bad for you, Juvia,” she said with a sigh. 

“But they taste so good.” I watched Bisca lick a finger and continued. “By the way, I got a job. I’m going to be cleaning up and feeding animals at a circus. It’s at the fairgrounds.” 

“Good for you! That sounds like it will be a great experience,” Bisca perked up. “What kind of animals?” 

“Uh, dogs mostly. And I think there’s a tiger. But I probably won’t have to do anything dangerous. I’m sure they have professional tiger people for that stuff. But I do have to start really early and will be sleeping there for the next two weeks.”

“Hmmm,” Bisca paused contemplatively. “Well we’re just a phone call away if you need us. Would you mind taking the brussels sprouts casserole a la ‘recycled newspaper’ out of the oven?” I set the stinky casserole in the center of the table while she popped her cookie sheets in the oven and called the kids to dinner. Alzack came in, set down his briefcase, and kissed his wife on the cheek. 

“What’s that . . . smell?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Brussels sprouts casserole,” I answered. 

“And I made cookies for Asuka’s playgroup,” Bisca announced proudly. “I’ll save the best one for you.” Alzack shot me a knowing look that Bisca caught. 

She snapped her dishtowel at his thigh. “If that’s the attitude you and Juvia are bringing to the table, then the two of you get cleanup duty tonight.” 

“Aw, honey. Don’t be mad.” He kissed Bisca again and wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to get out of the task. I took that as my cue to exit. As I snuck out of the kitchen, I heard Bisca giggle. Someday, I’d like a guy to try and talk himself out of cleanup duty with me in the same way, I thought and smiled. 

Apparently, Alzack negotiated well because he got put-the-kids-to-bed duty instead of cleanup, while I was left to do dishes on my own. I didn’t mind really but, as soon as I was done, I decided it was my bedtime too. Six o’clock in the morning was going to come awfully early. 

Quietly, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. It was small and cozy, with just a simple bed, a mirrored dresser, a desk for my computer and homework, a closet, my clothes, my books, a basket of different colored hair ribbons, and my grandmother’s quilt. My grandmother made that quilt when I was little. I was very young, but I remember her stitching it together, the same metal thimble always on her finger. I traced a butterfly on the worn-out, raggedy-at-the-corners quilt, remembering how I had snuck the thimble out of her sewing kit one night just to feel her near me. Even though I was a teenager, I still slept with the quilt every night. 

I changed into my pajamas, shook my hair free from its braid, and brushed it out, flashing back to how mom used to do it for me while we talked. Crawling under my warm covers, I set my alarm for, ugh, 4:30 a.m. and wondered what I could possibly be doing with a tiger so early in the morning and how I would survive the three-ring circus that was already my life. My stomach growled. I glanced at my nightstand and the two pictures I kept out. 

One picture was of the three of us: Mom, Dad, and me at a New Year’s celebration. I had just turned twelve. My long blue hair had been curled, but in the picture it drooped because I’d thrown a fit about using hairspray. I’d smiled in the shot, despite the fact that I had a gleaming row of silver braces. I was grateful for my straight white teeth now, but I’d absolutely hated those braces back then. 

I touched the glass, placing my thumb briefly over the image of my pale face. I’d always longed to be thin, tan, blonde, and brown eyed but I had the same blue eyes as my father and the tendency toward chubbiness of my mother. The other was a candid shot of my parents at their wedding. There was a beautiful water fountain in the background, and they were young, happy, and smiling at each other.

I wanted that for myself someday. I wanted someone to look at me like that. Flopping over on my stomach and stuffing my pillow under my cheek, I drifted off thinking about my mom’s cookies. That night, I dreamed I was being chased through the jungle, and when I turned to look at my pursuer, I was startled to see a large tiger. My dream self laughed and smiled and then turned and ran faster. The sound of gentle, padded paws raced along after me, beating in time with my heart.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Pegasus circus is definitely a wild ride.

My alarm startled me out of a deep sleep at 4:30 in the morning. It would be warm outside today, but not too hot. Magnolia almost never got too hot. A Magnolia governor must have passed a law a long, long time ago that said it had to always have moderate temperatures. It was dawn. The sun still hadn't climbed over the mountains, but the sky was already brightening, changing the clouds to pink cotton candy in the eastern horizon. 

It must have drizzled rain last night because I could smell an appealing fragrance in the air-the scent of wet grass and forest mingled together. I hopped out of bed, turned on the shower, waited till the water turned good and steamy, and then jumped in and let the hot water pound my back to wake up my sleepy muscles. What exactly does one wear to a circus job?

Not knowing what was appropriate, I tugged on a short-sleeved T-shirt and a good pair of work jeans. Then, I slipped my feet into tennis shoes, toweled dry my hair, and wove it into a quick braid that I tied off with a blue ribbon. Next, I applied some lip gloss, and voilà, my circus primping was complete. Time to pack. I figured I wouldn't need to bring much, just a couple of things to make me comfortable since I would only be at the circus for two weeks and could always make a stop at home.

I rifled through my closet and selected three outfits, , before pulling open my dresser drawers. I grabbed a few sock pairs, and shoved everything into my trusty school backpack. Then I stuffed some pens and pencils, a few books, my journal, some toiletries, my wallet, and the pictures of my family. I rolled up my quilt, stuffed it in the top, and fiddled with the zipper until it shut. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I headed downstairs. 

Bisca and Alzack were already awake and eating breakfast. They woke up insanely early every day to go running. That was just crazy, and at 5:30 a.m. they were already done. I mumbled, "Hey, good morning, guys." Alzack said, "Hey, good morning back. So, are you ready to start the new job?" "Yeah. I get to sell tickets and hang around a tiger for two weeks. Great, huh?" He chuckled. "Yep, sounds pretty great. More interesting than Lawyer Works anyway. Want a lift? I drive right past the fairgrounds on my way into town." I smiled at him. 

"Sure. Thanks, Alzack. I'd love a ride," I replied. Promising to call Bisca every few days, I grabbed a granola bar, quickly forced myself to gulp down half a glass of their soy milk-barely containing my gag reflex-and headed out the door with Alzack.

At the fairgrounds, a big, blue sign posted on the street advertised upcoming events. A large slick banner read: POLK COUNTY FAIRGROUNDS WELCOMES THE CIRCUS BLUE PEGASUS FEATURING THE TRIMENS ACROBATS AND THE FAMOUS Lyon! 

Here we go. I sighed and started walking along the gravel path toward the main building. The central complex looked like a large airplane or military bunker. The paint was cracked and peeling in places, and the windows needed to be washed. A large Fiore flag snapped and rolled in the breeze as the chain it was attached to clinked softly against the metal flagpole. The fairground was an odd cluster of old buildings, a small parking lot, and a dirt path that wound between everything and around the border of the grounds.

A pair of long, flatbed trucks were parked alongside several white canvas tents. Circus posters hung everywhere; there was at least one large poster on every building. Some featured acrobats. Some had pictures of jugglers. I didn't see any elephants and breathed a sigh of relief. If there had been elephants here, I probably would have smelled them already. A torn poster fluttered in the breeze. I caught the edge and smoothed it out against the post. It was a picture of a white tiger. 

Well, hello there! I thought of opening the door to the main building, so I walked inside. The central hub had been converted into a one-ring circus. Tiers of faded stadium chairs were stacked against the walls.

Chatting in the corner was a couple of people. A tall man, who looked like he was in charge, was off to the side, writing on a clipboard and inspecting boxes. I made a beeline for him across the black springy floor and introduced myself, "Hi, my name's Juvia, your two-week temp." He looked me up and down while chewing on something, and then spat on the floor. "Go around back, out those doors, and turn to your left. A black and silver motorhome is parked out there." "Thanks!" The tobacco spit disgusted me, but I managed to smile at him anyway. I made my way to the motorhome and knocked on the door. 

"Just a minute, Darling" a man's voice yelled. The door opened unexpectedly fast, and I jumped back in surprise. A man in a pink shirt and shorts towered over me, laughing heartily at my reaction. He was very tall, dwarfing my five-foot, four-inch frame, and he had a rotund potbelly. Stubble hairs covered his scalp, but the hairline ended just a little bit past where it should be with a fake halo and wings. Smiling at me, he reached up to shift his fake wings back into place. He was wearing a pearl necklace and had on heavy makeup. He also had a tiny square goatee patch on his chin. "Don't be intimidated at my appearance," he insisted. I dropped my eyes and flushed. "I'm not intimidated. It just seems I caught you by surprise. I'm sorry if I woke you." He laughed. "I like the surprises. It keeps me a young and most handsome man." I giggled but stopped quickly after remembering this was probably my new boss.

Crow's feet surrounded his twinkling blue eyes. His skin was pale, which still showed off his toothy, white smile. He seemed like the kind of man who's always laughing at a private joke. In a booming theatrical voice, with a strong accent, he asked, "And who might you be, young lady?" I smiled nervously. "Hi. My name's Juvia. I was hired to work here for a couple of weeks." He leaned over to grasp my hand. He completely enfolded mine and he shook it up and down enthusiastically enough to make my teeth rattle.

"Ah, Fabulous! How wonderful! Welcome to the Circus Blue Pegasus! We are a little, how you say, short-handed, and need some assistance while we are in your Fabulous city? Splendid to have you! Let us get started immediately." He glanced over at a cute young blonde girl who was walking by. "Jenny, take this young lady to Hibiki and inform him that I wish him to work with her. He's to teach her today." He turned again to me. "Nice to meet you, Juvia. I hope you enjoy working here at our small circus!" 

I said, "Thanks, it was nice to meet you too." He winked at me, then turned around, went back inside his motor home, and closed the door. Jenny smiled and led me around the back of the building to the circus's sleeping quarters. "Welcome to the big-er, well, small top! Come on, follow me. You can sleep in my tent if you want. There are a couple of extra cots in there. My mom, my aunt, and I all share a tent. We travel with the circus. My mom's an acrobat and my aunt is, too. Our tent's nice, if you can ignore all the costumes." She led me into her tent and to a vacant cot. The tent was spacious. 

I stowed my backpack under an empty cot and looked around. She was right about the costumes. They were hanging everywhere-racks and racks of them. Lace, sparkles, feathers, and spandex covered every corner of the tent. There was also a lit mirrored table with makeup, hairbrushes, pins, and curlers strewn haphazardly over every square inch of the surface. 

We then found Hibiki. He had blonde hair, an average short haircut, brown eyes, and a happy-go-lucky grin. He was trying to set up a ticket stand by himself-and failing miserably. "Hey, Hibiki," Jenny said as we grabbed the bottom of the booth to help him. She was blushing. How cute. Jenny continued, "Um, this is Juvia. She's here for two weeks. You're supposed to show her the ropes." "No problem," he replied. "See ya around, Jenn." "See ya." She smiled and flounced away. "So, Juvia, I guess you get to be my sidekick today, huh? Well, you'll love it," he said, teasing me. 

"I run the tickets and souvenir booths, and I'm the trash collector and stock boy. I basically do everything around here that needs to get done. My dad's the circus animal trainer." "That's a cool job." I replied and joked, "It sounds better than a trash collector anyway." Hibiki laughed. "Let's get going then," he said. We spent the next few hours hauling boxes, stocking the concession stand, and preparing for the public. Ugh, I'm out of shape, I thought as my biceps protested and tried to fight against me. 

Dad always used to say, "Hard work keeps you grounded" whenever Mom would come up with a massive new project like planting a flower garden. He was infinitely patient, and when I complained about the extra work, he'd just smile and say, "Juvs, when you love someone, you learn to give and take. Someday that will happen to you too." Somehow, I doubted this was one of those situations. 

When everything was ready, Hibiki sent me over to Jenny to pick out and change into a circus costume-which turned out to be pink, glittery, and something I normally wouldn't have touched with a ten-foot pole. This job better be worth it, I muttered under my breath and shoved my head through the shiny neckline.

Dressed in my new sparkly outfit, I walked out to the booth and saw that Hibiki had put up the price board. He was waiting for me with instructions, the lock box, and a ring of tickets. He had also brought me a sack lunch. "It's showtime. Chow down quick because a couple of buses of summer camp kids are on their way." Before I could finish eating, the children descended upon me in a raucous, violent flurry of little bodies.

I felt like tiny dogs were stampeding over me. My customer service-like smile probably looked more like a frightened grimace. There was nowhere for me to run. They were all around me-each one clamoring for my attention. The adults approached, and I asked them hopefully, "Are you all paying together or separately?" One of the teachers responded, "Oh, no. We decided to let each child buy a ticket." "That's great," I muttered with a fake smile. I began selling the tickets, and Jenny soon joined me until I heard the music of the performance begin.

I sat there for about twenty minutes more, but nobody else came in, so I locked the money box and found Hibiki inside the tent watching the show. The man I'd met earlier that morning was the ringleader. "What's his name?" I whispered to him. "Master Bob," he replied. "He's the owner of the circus, and the acrobats are all members of his family." Mr. Bob brought out the clowns, acrobats, and jugglers, and I found myself enjoying the performance. 

Before long, though, Hibiki elbowed me and motioned to the souvenir stand. Intermission was going to start soon: time to sell balloons. Together we blew up dozens of multicolored balloons with a helium tank. The kids were in a frenzy!

They ran to every booth and counted out their coins so they could spend every penny. Red seemed to be the most popular balloon color. Hibiki took the money while I inflated the balloons. I'd never done it before, and I popped a few, which startled the kids, but I tried to make the loud pops into a joke by shouting, "Whoopsie!" every time it happened. Pretty soon, they were yelling, "Whoopsie!" along with me. The music began again, and the kids quickly filed back to their seats, clutching their assorted purchases.

Several of the kids had bought glow-in-the-dark swords and were waving them around at each other gleefully. As we sat down, Hibiki's dad came into the ring to do his dog show. Then the clowns came out again and played various tricks on audience members. One threw a bucket of confetti over the kids. Great! I probably get to sweep all that up.

Next, Mr. Bob came back out. Dramatic safari hunting music began, and the circus lights extinguished quickly, as if they had been mysteriously blown out. A spotlight found the announcer in the center of the ring. "And now . . . the highlight of our program! He was taken from the harsh, wild jungles of Alacatasia and brought here to Fiore. He is a fierce hunter, who stalks his prey in the wild, waiting, watching for the right time, and then, he . . . springs into action!" While he was talking, men brought out a large, round cage.

It was shaped like a giant upside-down bowl with a chain-link fence tunnel attached to one side. They set it in the middle of the ring and clamped locks onto metal rings embedded in cement blocks. Mr. Bob continued. He roared into the microphone, and the kids all jumped in their seats. I laughed at Mr. Bob's theatrics. He was a good storyteller.

He proclaimed, "This tiger is one of the most dangerous-predators in the entire world! Watch our trainer carefully as he risks his life to bring you . . . Lyon!" He jerked his head toward the right, and then he ran out of the ring as the spotlight moved over to the canvas flaps at the end of the building. Two men had pulled out an old-fashioned animal wagon. 

It looked like the kind of wagon on a box of animal crackers. It had a white, curvy gilt-edged top, big black wheels painted white around the edges, and ornamental carved spokes that were painted gold. Black metal bars on both sides of the wagon curved in an arch at the top. A ramp from the wagon door was attached to the chain-link tunnel, as Hibiki's dad entered the cage. He set up three stools on the side of the cage opposite from where he stood. He had changed into an impressive golden costume and brandished a short whip. "Release the tiger!" he commanded. The doors opened, and a man standing by the cage prodded the animal. I held my breath as an enormous white tiger emerged from the cage, trotted down the ramp, and into the chain-link tunnel. 

A moment later, it was in the big cage with Hibiki's father. The whip cracked, and the tiger jumped up onto a stool. Another crack and the tiger stood on its hind legs and pawed the air with its claws. The crowd erupted into applause. The tiger leapt from stool to stool while Hibiki's father kept pulling the stools farther and farther away. 

On the last leap, I held my breath. I wasn't sure if the tiger would make it to the other stool, but Hibiki's father encouraged it. Gathering itself, it crouched low, assessed the distance carefully, and then leapt across the breach. 

Its entire body was airborne for several seconds, with its legs stretched out ahead and behind. It was a magnificent animal. Reaching the stool with its front paws, it shifted its weight, and landed its back feet gracefully. Turning on the small stool, it rotated its large body with ease, and sat, facing its trainer. I clapped for a long time, totally in awe of the great beast. The tiger roared on command, stood on its hind legs, and batted its paws in the air. 

Hibiki's father shouted another command. The tiger jumped down from the stool and ran around the cage in a circle. The trainer circled as well, keeping his eyes centered on the animal. He kept the whip just behind the tiger's tail, encouraging it to keep moving. Hibiki's dad gave a signal and a young man passed a large ring though the cage-a hoop. The tiger leapt through the hoop, then quickly turned around and jumped back through again and again. The last thing the trainer did was put his head inside the tiger's mouth. A hush fell on the crowd and Hibiki stiffened. The tiger opened its mouth impossibly wide. I saw its sharp teeth and leaned forward feeling concerned. Hibiki's father slowly moved his head closer to the tiger. 

The tiger blinked a few times, but it held still, and its powerful jaws gaped even wider. Hibiki's dad lowered his head all the way inside the animal's mouth, fully within the chomping area of the tiger's maw. 

Finally, he slowly brought his head out. When his head was completely free and he had moved away, the crowd erupted in cheers, while he bowed several times. Other handlers appeared to help take down the cage. My eyes were drawn to the tiger, which was now sitting on one of the stools. I saw it moving its tongue around. It was scrunching up its face as if it smelled something funny. It almost looked like it was gagging, like a cat does when it has a hairball. Then it shook itself and sat there calmly. Hibiki's dad brought his hands up, and the crowd cheered loudly. The whip cracked again, and the tiger quickly jumped off the stool, ran back through the tunnel, up the ramp, and into its cage.

Hibiki's dad ran out of the ring and stepped behind the canvas curtain. Mr. Bob dramatically shouted, "The Great Lyon! Thank you so much for coming to see the Circus Blue Pegasus!" As the tiger's cage was wheeled away before me, I had a sudden urge to stroke its head and comfort it. I wasn't sure if tigers could show emotion, but for some reason I felt like I could sense its mood.

It seemed melancholy. Just at that moment, a soft breeze wrapped around me carrying the scent of night blooming jasmine and sandalwood. It completely overwhelmed the strong aroma of hot buttered popcorn and cotton candy. My heart beat faster as goosebumps shot down my arms. But as quickly as it came, the lovely scent disappeared and I felt an inexplicable hole in the pit of my stomach. The lights came up and the kids started stampeding out of the arena. My brain was still slightly foggy. Slowly, I got up and turned around to stare at the curtain where the tiger had disappeared. 

A faint trace of sandalwood and an unsettled feeling lingered. Huh! I must have hypersensitivity disorder. The show was over, and I was officially crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
